Iza Volturi
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: bella has never been human in here last 500 yrs! her mission is to get edward and alice to come to the volturi useing her powers. hope you like it.
1. You Think Im on Your Side?

Just got another idea. I hope you like this one!! 

**BellaPOV**

**Im halfway to Volterra just to save Edward again. I have no idea why I haven't done anything yet. I mean he left for my protection I knew that it was like painted on his face 'I love you but I cant stay here'. Really I at the clock tower and im pushing Edward back to the door. Felix and Demetri come out and grin at me that I got the good vamps here.**

**As you can see im not normal I shouldn't have been to the clock tower in time but I made myself go faster as I am a vampire on the Volturi side actually the princess of vampires. Nobody knows yet. Edward keeps trying the put his arm around me and keep me safe but I keep shrugging him off. Finally Alec comes round and says "They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half." he said this while looking at me the whole time. You see Alec is my real mate and I have the power to make anyone my mate but Alec started our relationship out before I was a vampire. I will tell you my powers later. One power that is important is that I can make myself look human and have all the characteristics of one. Like the heart beat and pulse. **

**I smiled at Alec without Edweirdo knowing. He smiled a sad smile back. He was jealous and thought I loved Edward. He's got it wrong this is my mission to bring back the most strong vampires in the Cullen coven. I also have the power to send thoughts in other peoples minds and have a conservation with them. And I could tell that Jane was going to explode any second now. **

_**Jane, calm down. Just cause im back and they don't know anything!!! Doesn't mean you can explode on them. And make sure Gianna doesn't go crazy since she doesn't know that im in human form and surrounded by like ten vampires like im going to be eaten. Actually don't tell her anything.**_

_**But Iza im so happy your back. When are you going to scare the shit out of them?! **_

_**When we get to the throne room im going to let my shield down and let Aro read my mind but still have it so Eddie over there cant read my mind.**_

**She nodded and we kept walking and Felix was bugging the crap out of me. He was right behind me and kept poking me without Edward noticing. **

_**Will you quit that!!!**_

……… _**no**_

_**Seriously I just got back and I haven't even talked to Alec yet only Jane and I cant handdel it. Im bout to ruin it and kill you right here right now.**_

_**Ok ok im done.**_

**I smiled. Im so happy to be home. When we walked by Gianna she gasped that I was with all the vamps and she didn't know it was me. We walked to the throne room. We had practiced this before. Felix knocked and my daddy's cheerful voice came threw "Come in!" I held my ears like a human would. **

"**Ah Edward Alice nice to see you. Look brothers little Isabella is alive after all." he shouted very surprised. We all nodded and he walked forward and came to me like we planned if this worked. "Dear Isabella may I read your thoughts?" I nodded and held my hand out and threw my shield over him. After he finished ha started laughing so hard he was on the floor. Uncle Caius hissed at him to shut up. I had to crack a smile while Uncle Marcus was also smiling. Daddy got up and nodded at me. I screamed with joy. I changed back to a vampire and changed into a blue corset dress with ruffles at the bottom, lace heels, black earrings, and my black cloak which was down and you could see my hair it was a dark red and short to my shoulders and I had long bangs that covered half my face down. I made it with a bow on the top. Jane was wearing the same thing but her dress was a red instead of blue. **

**Alice and Edward both gasped as Alec made his way over to me put his arm around my waist and kissed my check softly. He walked back over to the door by Felix, Demetri, and Jane. I turned around "Father." I bowed to him "Uncles" and bowed to them. I turned back around after they nodded. **

"**Felix, Demetri." they nodded and walked forward grabbed Alice and Edward from behind while they struggled. Alice gasped after a while. My head snapped to hers. "Alice tell me what you see." I said in a low voice. She shock her head no. "Daddy may I?" **

"**Of course." he said very happily. **

"**Jane." I called. She came over. I nodded. In a matter of seconds Alice was on the floor in pain. "Tell me or it will hurt worse." she shock her head again. I nodded at Jane she made it hurt worse. She screamed out **

"**Please. Please! PLEASE!" she kept yelling it. **

"**Jane." she cut it out and walked back over. "Alec." he came over. I nodded Alice lost all her feeling. "Tell me." I snapped. **

**I heard the throne room doors open. Gianna was standing there shocked. "What?!" I snapped again.**

"**Um… Heidi is back with t-th-the fish ma'am." she stuttered it out. I nodded and ran out at vampire speed. "Heidi!" I yelled when I saw her.**

"**Iza!" we hugged and I sniffed in. "Awwwww. These smell appetizing." I noted she quickly agreed. I said so the humans didn't hear. "Follow us please." I said louder so they could hear. We walked back to the throne room and daddy had my throne out and he was sitting at his. "Daddy the humans are here." he nodded. **

"**Let the feast begin." he yelled. Before anything could happen and Demetri and Felix let go I yelled out.**

"**Wait!" they all stopped. "Lets make the Cullens squirm. Felix Demetri don't let them go. You'll feed last." they nodded "Now let the feast begin." I cheered. **

**We all feed and Alice and Edward were scared shitless we kept offering them some but they screamed and shock there head it was hilarious. After we were done. We told the Cullen duo what we were going to do with them if we didn't get our answer. "I am going to have to take your power and then kill you." I said in a sickly sweet voice. **

"**Alice tell them." Edwardo hissed. **

**She sighed. "Fine." she took a breathe "The vision was that the Romanian Coven is going to take over after another vampire war." she said uneasy. I nodded **

"**Good girl" I said "And when is this going to happen?" **

**She gulped "A -a year."**

**I smiled "Good. Felix Demerti take them to the cellular we'll need them soon. Oh and give Alice a pen and paper so she can write her visions down." they nodded and left dragging the duo. **

**When they were out of range I asked "So whats happened over the year or what ever how long I've been gone?" they laughed at me. **

**Hope you liked it!!!**


	2. Shopping

_**This chapter is going to be in the traning room after a talk with Alec and Bella. You get to see allllllll her powers!! Out fits on profile always!!!!!**_

_IzaPOV _

_We were sitting in the game room and I was bored. "Alec! Im booooorrrrreeeeeeddddddd!!!!" he chuckled._

"_Then go beat Demetri and Felix at Guitar Hero." he offered_

"_Kay." I said and got up. "Dem Felix, can I beat you at Guitar Hero?" they looked at me._

"_You can play but you wont win." they yelled_

"_Sure." we played like 5 rounds and I won every single game. They were completely and utterly shocked. "What ever we need to train." we got up and I went back to my room and changed into black short shorts, gray tank top, Nike gladiator sandals, and fingerless gloves. _

_I walked over to the training room to see Demetri and Felix beating up the punching bags. "Don't break those!" I yelled the stopped and ran to the middle of the arena. I walked down and said "Were going to test my powers on you guys again." they looked scared they don't like being test subjects. _

_Demetri went first to do the first half of my powers. My powers are mental and physical shields, I can absorb powers, right now I have absorbed changing appearances, read minds, see the future and past, read minds like Aro, see relationships, read emotions and change them, turn invisible, I have every Volturi guard and brother power, telekinesis, I control the elements, transport, and lots more I cant think of._

_We heard a creak of the cellular downstairs we ran to it just in time to see Edward and Alice trying to escape. "Well, well, well what do we have here? The duo trying to escape. Now we cant have that. Demetri get 'em." he tackled them to the ground and threw them back in. I took the note pad to see nothing on it. "Alice." I said between clenched teeth "Why is there no writing on this page?"_

"_I haven't had any visions?" she said but it sounded more like a question._

"_Then why have I heard a gasp come from here every five hours?!" I snapped._

_She trembled to the back of the cellular. I walked out of there before I did anything to rash. I went back to my room to change and go see Daddy and Uncles. _

_I put on a white tank top, a plaid skirt over it, my XX hi tops all black with gold lining, gold earrings, gold necklace, and a black cloak. _

_I walked to the throne room to see the brothers just sitting there. Sigh. If they hadn't gone to get me in the woods I would have thought they were glues to the chair. _

"_Father, Uncles." I bowed. They nodded._

"_Iza, what would you like?" father asked. He always knew that I would want something._

"_Father I would like to have my coronation and announce that I am/ have been married for 450 years."_

"_Of course! I was wondering if you would ask soon!" he said very excited. _

"_Thank you father." I was walking out when I remembered something "Oh, and invite the Cullens." _

_5 DAYS LATER~*~_

_It was 2 days until my coronation and announcement and us girls haven't gotten a dress yet. _

"_Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Reneta! Its time to go shopping! I need a dress and so do all of you!!" I yelled even though they could hear me. They all came to my room and we all ran down to the basement and to the cars we took my red Aston Martin and Heidi's silver Corvette Stingray Sideswipe. It was me, Jane, and Chelsea in my car and Heidi and Reneta in Heidi's car._

_We got to our favorite dress store. We went all different ways and I found the perfect dress. It was strapless, an off white, it was tiered lace, and had a black bow in the middle with a black strap at the top, it also went up to my knees. I went up to the counter and waited. _

_JanePOV_

_I was looking over all the dress when I found one that I liked the most it was strapless, black top, white skirt, with a red bow in the middle, and like little black sparkles on the white. I went to wait with Iza._

_HeidiPOV_

_I went to the back of the store where the black and white dresses where and noticed Jane had been back here. I looked around and found one that I loved it was half white half black and had like a black broach in the middle on top. I walked over to Jane and Iza when I was done._

_ChelseaPOV_

_I was the only one looking in the gown section and found a beautiful floor length green dress with sparkles on top. I found Iza, Jane, and Heidi over by the counter._

_RenetaPOV_

_I was the last one done as I could tell. I finally found a plain black dress with a halter sparkle strap. I walked over to the rest and we paid. We went to the shoe store next I found a pair right when we walked in. they were purple and strapy. Jane to found shoes right next to me and the were black strapy with red on the bottom of the shoe to go with the red bow on her dress. Iza also found shoes right next to us in all black strapy. Heidi and Chelsea both went to the peep toe heels and found there's. Chelsea picked all black ones with a diamond buckle on the toe and Heidi got half black half white peep toes like her dress. We paid for it all and went to the accessory store next door._

_IzaPOV _

_We all got our favorite shoes that go with our dresses and went to the accessory store next door. I found a pair of earrings and a necklace that look alike and go really good with my dress. Jane got Juicy Couture necklace and earrings. Heidi got the same earrings as Jane and didn't need a necklace. Chelsea got dangly earrings and were silver. Reneta got the funniest ones they were fang shaped earrings. _

_Reneta and Heidi both got like a flower and bow for their hair. I think its going to be a good day._

_**YAY! I hope you like! Dresses are going to be put up soon their under __________ their name here and then it will say ch3 after that! Hope you like it!!!**_


	3. Wink, Wink Nudge, Nudge

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile ive been busy with practice and choir. And sooooo much homework and tutoring. I promise ill update more often if I can. **

IzaPOV

Today was the day The Cullens were coming and I was so happy. I was getting ready to go to the throne room. I put on light wash skinny jeans, gray owl tank top, black sweater, gray scarf with writing, black glass shoes with clear heel, silver earrings, and my black cloak. I straightened my hair and pulled back my bangs to the side with a gray bow.

I was walking to the throne room when I heard screaming from below. I growled and teleported there. "What!" I snapped at the crazy people. I looked at them and noticed there eyes were black and that Edward was missing an arm. Oh! I forgot. They should feed, but I don't want to let them go. Hmmm.. "Felix Dem down here now!" I yelled. They were down here in a matter of seconds.

"Princess." they bowed.

"I need you to get four elk from the forest and bring them here dead. Thank you." I said. They nodded and left I teleported out and behind daddy in the throne room. "Hi DADDY!" I yelled. He jumped from his seat to the other side of the room. While screaming 'MOMMY!' I laughed so hard I fell down the steps and to the floor. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius even cracked a smile and were biting there lips to not laugh.

Daddy didn't look happy. But that was when I noticed the Cullens were here already. "Daddy! Why didn't you tell me the guests were here!" I yelled

"I thought you knew. And don't scare me anymore! Or I while have Demetri and Felix put you in your special cellular." I screamed. I don't like the cellular.

"Yes daddy. Sorry daddy." I bowed and sat in my throne.

"Its quite alright. Cullens this Isabella Speciale Marie Volturi. Isabella these are the Cullens as you already know." Daddy said.

"How does she already know us?" Carlisle asked.

"Daddy may I?" I asked he nodded.

I changed so I looked like a human. They all gasped. Jasper looked like he was about to attack me and I was right. "Freeze!" he froze in the air. "Great. Now I got like three people after me."

"Bella? Is that really you?" Esme asked. Awww always sweet.

"Yes, it is me Esme." I said.

"Isabella do you really have that many people tracking you down? If so please name them." Daddy said.

"Well ok. There's Victoria, Laurent, the whole Amazon coven (don't wanna know what I did), uhhh, Egyptians', Tanya, and uhhh." I started to list when Daddy cut in.

"THAT MANY! You just said like three."

"Key word 'like'" I said. He growled "Wow. Daddy calm down I don't really know when there gonna come but I know they will. So right now lets get to the point. Oh wait ill be back." I teleported to the cellular. "If either of you two scream I will rip you to pieces. Nobody but the Volturi know your down here." I whispered. "Yes your family is here and im gonna get it from Jasper. But you scream I will know because im putting these collars on you and if you try to scream they will electrocute you." I said while putting them on. "Bye bye" I said and teleported out to my chair.

I fell from the air and landed upside down. "Ow!" I yelped. I growled when I heard Felix snickering from the background. You see nobody really knows this but he has the power to jinx another persons power. And so he jinxed mine and I land upside down. "Two can play at that game!" I yelled and ran to find him. And found him making out with Jane. "EWWWW! I don't want to see my sister making out with you! Gross. Ahhhhhh! Mental pictures. Alec make it stop!" I yelled. I hate it when they do that. Nobody wants to know what they are thinking its sick really. Alec came around and made them lose there scenes and I tied Felix up and threw him in my closet. In the special room. With the special box. Fun! He tried screaming but it didn't work. I came back to see Alec still there and Jane not even knowing what's going on. "Kay. Give em back." he nodded. She looked up and had black eyes. "Shit." I whispered.

"Where is he?" she growled at me.

"Pay backs a bitch sis!" and teleported while screaming 'Daddy Janes gonna kill me!' and fell to the floor in the throne room.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Uhh. They were having mental images' you **DON'T** want to see. And Alec came cut the scenes and I tied Felix up and put him somewhere." I said. I heard laughing them a thump I turned around to see Emmett rubbing his head and Rosalie scowling at him. "Know she gonna lock up Alec in her special closet! I cant live without him. Daddy tell her not to. I mean her and Felix aren't even mates they just have once a week. Even Uncle Marcus knows that. Please Daddy." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and started to cry. He looked away. I turned into a cut little puppy with big blue eyes and jumped on his lap while Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius were laughing. I pretended to whimper. He sighed.

"Fine. Jane! Throne room." I jumped off his lap and into the air and changed back and sat on some clouds I made up in the air. They were purple. Like my eyes.

Jane came running in. bowed to our father and uncles. You see Jane is my sister but Uncle Marcus is her father. "Yes father, uncles."

"Jane my dear. You are not aloud to lock your brother up in your special closet." said Daddy.

"But Uncle Arooooooooooo she locked up Felix!" she whinded while holding out the oooooooooo in his name

"Is he you mate? No thought so. Get over. We gots peps over and as I said 'pay backs a bitch sis!'" haha! Fun stuff.

"Sit on your throne dear." Uncle Marcus said. I have a Black and Purple throne and she has a Red and Black one.

I floated over to mine and dropped on it. While she stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same.

"GIRLS!" Daddy yelled. We bowed out heads.

"Any way. Isabella while show you to your rooms." Daddy said "Isabella" I nodded and got up.

"Follow me." I said and walked out.

"Isabella" Uncle Caius said while trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. He pointed over to were Jasper was.

"Oh! Forgot." I snapped my fingers and he fell to the floor.

"Bella wheres Alice?" he growled. I just changed to look like Alice and danced out of the room. I changed my outfit to the one she was wearing when she came here (not the same) it was skinny jeans, blue jacket, silver heels, her chocker, and silver earrings. "I really don't know Jasper." I shut him up for the rest of the walk to their rooms.

We got to the doors. "This is Carlisle and Esme's chamber." I pointed to the first door. "This is Rosalie and Emmetts chamber." I pointed to the door all the way down the hall.

"Why are we all the way over there?" Emmett asked.

"Because Rosalie feels horny." I said. I looked over to her and I saw that if she could she would be blushing.

"Jasper your there." I pointed to the door across from Carlisle and Esme's chamber. I walked away.

I was very happy every single vampire was here. I like all the vampires but they all don't like me but I did nothing to most except Tanya. Funny! Now I have nothing to do. Time to find Alec!!!

~*~

I found Alec in the library. Doing nothing funny. He always does something. "Alec." I whined

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Lets hunt." I was bored and that's what we do when your bored in Volterra. You hunt.

"Kay." we walked outside. But before we could go anywhere Jane stopped us. **(Almost for got about the whole Felix Jane thing. Lol!)**

"Hi Jane. You should hunt. Your eyes are black and you look lovely with red eyes." I said.

"Wheres Felix?" she growled.

"I'll get him out as soon as im back im promise." I said she nodded and walked away.

Me and Alec hunted when back to our room tortured Felix with a little game while he was in the room next door. It was fun. Wink wink.

Jane thanked me once we were done with Felix.

Its time for the ball!!

**Yay! I got one up. Hope I can do more soon. **


	4. A consevation something almost revelied

**Happy Holidays! I cant wait till Christmas im going **

**to Utah and having a white Christmas for once!**

**LOL!**

**Well sorry I havent updated in a while! Ive been so busy. I have volleyball**

**Tutoring**

**And homework but thankfully**

**Im out of school. Have a good winter of whatever! ****J**

IzaPOV

Ok so today was the ball and im like so happy because I really don't know. Well for one im going to bring the duo out and show the family there safe. I guess. I have to be a good person sometimes! Haha! Right now I was getting ready with Jane and Heidi. I couldn't wait till the ball. The other girls came in later. We all got ready. After getting ready we walked to the doors and to go to our mates **(I don't know there mates so im just going to put ppl together. Sorry if these ppl had different mates in begging!) **Heidi went to Santiago. Chelsea to Afton. Jane to Felix. Reneta to Demetri. And I went to Alec at the back. They all walked in one by one. When it finally came for us Aro yelled. "Alec and Isabella Volturi!" we walked up to my throne with Alec by my side and Jane in the one next to me with Felix by her side. We are the highest in the guard and the daughters of two of the brothers. We still think Uncle Caius needs a kid. Were lonely with the two of us.

"Hello and welcome to Volterra." I yelled. "Before we start this party I would like to people to come here." I nodded to Felix and Demetri. They ran at vampire speed to get Edward and Alice. "These two people were stupid enough to come here even though it was by me. I have many powers and I persuaded them to come." I said that when Demetri and Felix came in with the duo who were fighting. "This is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Mary Alice Whitlock Hale Cullen." she needs a shorter name. "We know the Olympic Coven is here and I felt like I should be nice today. Please I beg of you to not irritate them there pissed at me enough already and so is Jasper and Tanya is even more pissed because she thinks Edward is her mate. Which is not real his mate is still human and is going to be changed next year on this exact date. Oh and she lives in Paris!" I said. Edward looked betrayed and Alice looked beyond pissed because her clothes were dirty.

Jasper just wanted to kill me. Ha! "Let the party begin!" my father yelled.

"May I have this dance?" Alec asked.

"Of course." I said we danced till Jasper came around and asked if he could dance with me. I agreed. Alec looked uneasy. I assured him nothing would happen Jasper just wanted to talk.

"Bella why are you doing this?' he asked

"Because its my job as the princess to get the powerful vampires on our side evne though none of them want to be all we need from Alice is what we got. From Edward well don't get mad at this. But Uncle Marcus said that there is a tie between you, Alice and Edward. But the most strongest tie is Edward and Alice." I said. He looked at me like I had to heads.

"Are you serious!" he yelled

"Shit. Shut up and follow me." I said and dragged him to the tower.

JasperPOV

Bella just told me that my wife, soul mate is in love with my brother. What the hell. I don't know if shes kidding or if its true. She stopped when we got to the tower.

"Are you sure its them Bella. Because I don't believe you." I said she sighed

"Jasper you know how they went on hunts alone. While Carlisle was at work and Esme at the store and Em and Rose were in trouble?" she asked I nodded. "And how you had to watch me because Edward thought I was in danger from everything else. Well Edward and Alice were in Canada getting it on." she whispered.

I was shocked to say the least. "When did this start?"

"Well it was before I came maybe two three years. But the problem is you know when we would be at school or at your house I would just stop and look out into space?" she asked i nodded.

"Ya what was that all about?"

"Well I was having visions of them together. Nobody knew and so I had to save you and at my birthday party right before I cut myself I was having a vision that if I didn't do what I did then you. You would…." she stopped there.

"What would I do?" I asked

"Killed yourself." she whispered.

"And why would you care if I killed myself?" she didn't say anything. She just got up and walked back to the party.

IzaPOV

I cant believe I almost told him that………

**Hello CLIFFY!! This was fun to write! Hahah! Hope you like and keep reviewing. Im going to wait till I have at least 6 more reviews! Yay!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Love at vampire sight!

Im sorry I know I said like 6 more reviews or something but I was in Utah and so like I couldn't go on the computer and so im updating now. Yay! Oh and there will be a pool on my profile soom about wat kind of story I should have and then who should be together.

**IzaPOV**

**I went back to the ball thingy I know I love Jasper and that Alec I my 'mate'. yeah whatever. Ive always had a power even though I was human. I can persuade people and that is my main one. And so I persuaded Alec to be in love with me when I was human. So that's how I got everything done. But I still love Alec. Good I have a weird life. And of course Aro is my father and would never kick me out no matter what because he knows I can kill him with a snap of my wrists. I danced with all the people who would dance with me but I kept skipping some people like the Cullens and Alec and just sat on my throne for the rest of the night. **

**My father was worried about me I wouldn't talk. **

**~*~ later that night/ next day**

**The ball was over and I have my wedding in like two days and I don't know if I can handdel this because Jasper is going to be there. Im so sad I stay in my room and don't come out. Everyone tries to get in but I put shields around all of the doors windows and walls. I have been ready and I don't really know what to do.**

**JasperPOV (cuz hes hot)**

**Well last night was weird. Before Bella left she had love for me. And it was weird. I love Alice. But I think I love Bella to. I don't know and she is getting married in two days.**

**AlecPOV**

**Iza has been acting weird she wont let anyone in her room. And she wont talk. She wont let me in either and she wont let Aro in. its kinda weird. She has only came out to hunt and it took her like two minutes. All she did was run outside and grab a human and run back to the alley. **

**I don't think Iza wants to get married anymore. Shes more distant than before. I love her. **

**Im sorry for the delay. The wedding is in the next chapter her dress will be on my profile and so will the bridesmaid dresses. Mwahahahahaha. Im crazy and there is going to be like three more chapters in this story then im making a sequal!! Yaya!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. important! srry

I might not be able to update for a while because my computer borke and I have to use the desktop. srry. Ill try and update as many times as I can and that goes for all my storys. I might update them all once this week and type up a few next week and load them but it will take awhile! My bro is stupid and on wont let me on. So im once again sorry. I hopefully will have the next ine up tomorrow or the next depending on how much time I get. Thank you sooooo much


	7. Im done

IM really cofused on this story so im giving up on it! I just don't were im going with it.i need a life! Lol well not really. Im probably on writers block with this one. And anyway I have antoher story in mind! Yay! Not really. It probably wont be any good. Im no good writer as u can see. Well im srry again. Well if anyone wants to adopt this story plz tell meh!

Luv

Bell


	8. YAY!

My story has been finally adopted! Yay! This story was adopted by Crossing-My-Heart. And I thank her for that! So if u would like to re read it it will be on her profile in a few days maybe! Thank you once again!


End file.
